The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to software documentation for end-users and administrative tasks such as software installation.
Administrative tasks such as software installation may be a tedious and confusing process. This tedium and confusion is exacerbated when a user must pore through extensive documentation and instructions, which may or may not be relevant to the software or the environment the software is being used in.